parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *(that night, a ragging storm looms across Nottingham) *Tiger: Man, oh, man. That Prince Flash Dashing sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. (as the kids, their mother, and father leave a gravestone with a walking stick behind, Cliff walks around the place, laughing evilly at the slaves, and shakes hands with Paxton) Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (sings Not In Nottingham) Every town, Has its ups and down. Sometime ups, Outnumber the downs. But not in Nottingham. *Kid 1: What will happen to us now? *Bambi's Mother: I don't know, darling. It's just not what our life used to be. *Kid 2: And now it's ruined, because we'll never escape. *Tiger: I'm inclined to believe, If we were so down, We'd up and leave, We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'. *Rafiki: I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. *Tiger: Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham. (Paxton laughs evilly as more slaves come in and shut the doors and lock themselves up. Meanwhile, at James's church, a bell rings) *James: (with a pipe in his mouth) Oh, those poor people. It might be worse. They're cheerful... ...like me, eh? Not really. *Croc's Father: James... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. (puts a corn-cob pipe and blows some bubbles out of it as some tears fall out of his eyes and land on the ground) *James: You're right, Croc's Dad, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Croc's Mother: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Flash Dashing taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *James: Yes, those poor people. (opens a lid inside a poor box and sees nothing in it) Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighs)... empty. *Molly the Yellow Engine: James, we've saved this. (gives James a penny that he puts into the box to keep safe) It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *James: Your last farthing? Aw, Croc's Mom, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Croc's Dad: (wipes some tears from his eyes and stops blowing bubbles) Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *James: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Paxton: Howdy, James. (organ stops playing with Croc's Father looking shocked with his engine driver hat falling off his head and back on again and his mouth dropping with his pipe falling out of his mouth and back in again with his eyes opened wide) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Croc's Dad: (angry) What does that big bully want here? *Croc's Mom: Hey, Father, shh. *Paxton: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *James: Now, just a minute, Paxton. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Paxton: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Flash Dashing. Every little bit helps. *Croc's Mom: Oh, you put that back! *Paxton: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Croc's Mother? *James: You thievin' scoundrel! *Paxton: Now, take it easy, James. I'm just doin' my duty. *James: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Flash Dashing?!! *Paxton: Listen, James. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *James: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Merlock right out of his church) *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out. *Paxton: Ooh. *James: Out! *Paxton: Ooh. *Croc's Mother: (as James takes out and ignites a green lightsaber before Paxton takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *James: You want taxes?! (battles Paxton) I'll, give you... taxes! *Paxton: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Croc's Father: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, James! (the battle goes on until James finally slices James's hand with lightsaber in it off before James screams in Luke Skywalker's voice) *Paxton: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around James's neck and drags him off) *Croc's Mother: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Croc's Father: Oh, there, there, honey. *Tiger: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof